BrICE
BrICE is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. He is best remembered for his domination in challenges in the late game that allowed him to get to the end of the competition, as well for his love from America that granted him MVP status several times. He returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played a less dominant game, and ultimately was cancelled in sixth place in a straw draw. Despite his underwhelming gameplay, BrICE is recognized universally as a reality television icon, playing across two seasons of Dravivor, where he was initially voted out first only to return and become a fan favorite in his second season, and returning to TV Stars several years later to prove he still had what it took to be a reality show star. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, BrICE talked about how Santana didn’t have a Latin name, and said he knew this because he was an expert on ethnicities. He talked later on about how he was on a series called Dravivor, where he was voted out first in his first season but returned to All Stars where he received second place. BrICE was later crowned the MVP in the end of the week, surviving the first elimination of the game. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, BrICE attempted to win the VIP competition and came dangerously close, but ultimately did not win. He remained mostly quiet for the remainder of the week, waiting until cancellation to sing something about ice. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, BrICE once again remained fairly quiet. Throughout the week, he was caught singing about ice and doing miscellaneous tasks around the House. He was declared the MVP for the week, and thus was made safe from elimination. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had BrICE lose his impediment around the word “ice”. He became very sassy in this episode, stating that he was going to have an iceless episode until he got his ice back. He asked when the MVP vote was, because it was the only way for him to get “cred” in the game. After not receiving a response, he stated that he hated ice and was glad to be away from it. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, BrICE received his ice impediment once again, continuing his strange mannerisms in the House. He later was declared the MVP for the week, making this his third win. He was tasked with giving out two items, and he gave them to Santana and Spencer. It turned out that the two were to be sequestered into separate rooms, and Santana ended up losing her ability to vote and Spencer was given a power because he shredded letters from home. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had BrICE talk about his adventures to Ecuador in his life. Other from this, he remained quiet throughout the week. In episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, BrICE received a visit from his cousin, BrENT. The two did very poorly in the challenge, and were eliminated partway through. In the finale of the season, episode eight, Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door, BrICE stepped up his game in order to get to the end of the competition. BrICE won the first VIP competition of the finale, and assisted in a campaign to get Julia out of the competition. In the final four, with no other competition in his way, BrICE won the next VIP competition, securing himself a spot in the final three. In the trivia competition, BrICE failed, but his ally, Spencer, won VIP status and voted out Santana to take him to the end of the competition. The Jury met with BrICE and Spencer and criticized BrICE on his poor social game but praised him on his ability to win MVPs and the final VIPs. He received two votes and was the runner up of the season. BrICE returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. He began the game by stating that it was “chill”, and mingled with the competitors. He fought hard in the opening VIP competition, but lost in the end to Tyna. He commented that he was better in challenges that were normal VIP competitions. Near the end of the week, BrICE sided with Joan to take out Fanatic, but ultimately was unable to do so. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, BrICE talked about his distaste for the speed portion of the VIP competitions. Later on in the week, he protested Reed and suggested that everyone vote him out. He tried to get Rachel on his side, but Rachel was aligned with Reed. In the end, BrICE was forced to side with the others in the House and voted out Nan unanimously. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, BrICE once again discussed VIP competitions and how he used to win them in his previous season. He became surprised to learn that he had received a vote against him, but he was not a target for elimination as he was renewed in the end. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had BrICE try to get on Rachel’s good side. He tried to talk to her more, and she accepted him as an ally. During the auction, BrICE got $300 to spend on items he wanted. He purchased a puzzle box for $200 and gave it to Tyna, but Tyna overcame the punishment and left it a dud. BrICE was then punished with the banana suit from Las Vegas, and was forced to dance every time music sounded. After the auction concluded, BrICE received two penalty votes for not dancing for two of the three times that the music sounded in the game. The vote tied between himself and Tyna, with his penalty votes making him a target for elimination. However, in the re-vote, Tyna was eliminated, saving BrICE for another round. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, BrICE talked about Fetty Wap and proceeded to lie under the radar for the remainder of the week. He was renewed at elimination. In episode six, She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, BrICE commented that Joan needed to go home. He then talked about how he had been converted to a new religion, and that he attended mosques regularly. BrICE succeeded in winning the VIP competition, and proceeded to reveal the location of one of the major alliances in the game, betraying their trust. After the vote deadlocked, he mimicked Joan when she reported the vote to her news cameras, and apologized to Honey for her elimination after she was taken out. During episode seven, This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster, BrICE received a family visit from John Cena, his good friend. In the competition, John did not do well enough to keep himself in the game for the week to vote with BrICE. He commented that he thought BrICE was a starving child from Africa, and left the game. BrICE became shocked when the vote tied between himself and Louisa. He became even more surprised when it deadlocked, and he went to straws against Louisa, with Louisa going for the second time. However, BrICE was eliminated against Louisa as the fourth jury member. He stated that Catbug was nice to him, and that he wanted to hang out with him after the show, and left the game. In the end, he voted for Louisa to win the game because of her friendliness and for surviving two straw draws.